Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and in particular, relates to a method for producing a flexible display panel.
Description of the Related Art
As the display technology develops, a flexible display panel becomes used more and more widely. The flexible display panel has a flexible substrate which tends to be deformed, thus, during producing the flexible display panel, problems such as positioning, transport and storage of the flexible substrate all become difficult relatively. Typically, at first, a flexible material layer is formed on a transparent substrate, then a buffer layer and various display arrangements are formed on the flexible material layer (for example, for a flexible OLED display panel, it includes such as thin film transistors, data lines, gate lines, capacitors, an anode, an organic light emitting layer, a cathode, a pixel definition layer), and subsequently, the flexible material layer is irradiated by an ultraviolet laser from the side on which the transparent substrate is arranged to reduce the adhesive force between the flexible material layer and the transparent substrate. In this way, the flexible material layer bearing the various display arrangements is peeled off from the transparent substrate, i.e., laser peeling-off, so as to achieve the flexible display panel.
In view of above, the flexible material layer to be peeled off needs to be aligned accurately before the laser peel-off operation, which causes difficulty in production process and reduces the efficiency of producing the flexible display panel.